scifiminibuildersfandomcom-20200214-history
Spacefleet Authority
The Spacefleet Authority (SA) is a state military and scientific organization of the United Confederation of Systems. Founded on December 26th, 2720, shortly following that of the United Confederation, the SA is tasked with the stated mission "to explore the great unknown, to broaden our understanding, to meet new people's and build new relations, and to defend and secure the United Confederation from dangers natural and unnatural." Headquartered in Serenity's Vanguard on the fourth planet of the Gamma Eratosthenes system and employing thousands of varying species and cultures, the Spacefleet Authority has established operations throughout the UCS and her systems as well as beyond, having authority over deep space exploration, Confederation security, scientific advancement, and Confederation diplomacy including generally being responsible for first contact with newly discovered societies. The Authority has oversight over several hundred vessels, each of which assigned to one of five specialized fleets, and is headed by Fleet Admiral Zaahira Ahmad. Prior to the evacuation of the Milky Way Galaxy, the Authority was also responsible for oversight of the Creator Satellite Network, an ancient satellite network that spanned most of the galaxy constructed by a mythical Tier 0 race which, once discovered and repaired, came to play a crucial role in communications, exploration, and defense for the United Confederation. Following the galactic move, the Authority has made significant strides to reform itself and its operations to adapt to its new setting and new needs as well as to prepare to be better able to cope with crisis such as that faced during the battle of the Milky Way. Mission The mission of the Spacefleet Authority is stated to be "to explore the great unknown, to broaden our understanding, to meet new people's and build new relations, and to defense and secure United Confederation from dangers natural and unnatural." The Authority also follows its motto, "forward boldly, into the unknown." The primary duties of the Spacefleet Authority include: *Discovery of and first contact with foreign societies; *Exploration of deep space and scientific frontiers; *Maintaining of relations with foreign societies; *Development of United Confederation infrastructure and technological superiority; *Security of the United Confederation, her systems, her territory, her property, and her citizens. The Authority also steps in to handle the distribution of aid in times of crisis and constitutionally must uphold the core values of the United Confederation of Systems first and foremost - peace, discovery, and respect for life. Ranks The Spacefleet Authority follows a ranking system based a fair deal on conventional military ranks, notably human militaries. . Traditionally, only Commanders and above take command of vessels within the Spacefleet Authority, however some Lieutenant Commanders have also captained starships. Facilities The Spacefleet Authority manages numerous facilities across the United Confederation of Systems, and at times beyond, in the course of executing their duties. Among those facilities includes most notably: *Serenity's Vanguard **Spacefleet Authority Headquarters **Spacefleet Authority Academy **Serenity's Vanguard Communications Hub **Serenity's Vanguard Naval Yard **United Confederation Institute of Frontier Science Vessels The Spacefleet Authority has oversight over hundreds of space-faring vessels, each of which assigned to one of five specialized fleets. The fleets have recently been reworked to adjust to the evacuation to a new galaxy and loss of over 60% of United Confederation systems as a result of said evacuation as well as to account for institutional failures revealed by the Spacefleet Authority's handling of the ensuing crisis and its significant defeat during the Sneople attacks. First Fleet The First Fleet of the Spacefleet Authority is a fleet of vessels tasked with the primary goal of supporting the Authority's mission to ensure the defense and security of the United Confederation of Systems. As such, the First Fleet consists of primarily armed vessels, among which the most heavily armed among the Authority in what is otherwise a generally pacifist and science-oriented agency. The First Fleet operates by the motto "Alert, Quick, Brave." Second Fleet The Second Fleet of the Spacefleet Authority is a fleet of vessels tasked with the primary goal of supporting the Authority's ongoing diplomatic mission. Vessels within the Second Fleet consist of a variety of vessels, however mostly lightly armed vessels on board many of which are permanently stationed diplomatic personnel qualified to manage first contact scenarios, aid in building new relations with foreign societies, and work towards maintaining existing relations with said societies, though commanding officers onboard any Spacefleet Authority are trained and qualified to take on a similar role and act as the primary negotiator on the United Confederation's behalf in any diplomatic talks Though the First Fleet oversees matters of security, the Second Fleet has also been assigned responsibility for overseeing the security of diplomatic facilities and personnel and of foreign representatives interacting with or traveling within the United Confederation of Systems. The Second Fleet operates by the motto "From Peace, Prosperity." Third Fleet The Third Fleet of the Spacefleet Authority is a fleet of vessels tasked with the primary goal of supporting the Authority's mission to explore deep space. Vessels within the Third Fleet are often quite large, with sizable crews, advanced scientific instruments, fair armaments, and the ability to set out for anywhere between a year and a decade on survey missions without need to return to United Confederation space for resupplying. The Third Fleet is known as both the most dangerous and the most exciting of the Authority, many vessels being lost to anomalies and hostile races in their quest to map the universe and see all that it has to offer, but many more returning to tell tales of their great discoveries. The Third Fleet operates by the motto "Into The Dark." Fourth Fleet The Fourth Fleet of the Spacefleet Authority is a fleet of vessels tasked with the primary goal of supporting the Authority's mission to advance the scientific superiority of the Authority and the United Confederation it serves. As such, vessels within the Fourth Fleet are exclusively science oriented, generally being unarmed vessels with small or medium crews and advanced scientific equipment. The Fourth Fleet and the Third Fleet are generally said to compliment each other, with the Fourth Fleet following up on and more deeply studying the discoveries of the Third Fleet. The Fourth Fleet operates by the motto "Discovery, Innovation, Understanding." Fifth Fleet The Fifth Fleet of the Spacefleet Authority is a fleet of vessels tasked with providing support, logistical or otherwise, to the Spacefleet Authority and to the United Confederation. Vessels within the Fifth Fleet are generally unarmed and not equipped with serious scientific capabilities, generally being light craft with small crews tasked on missions to transport supplies and personnel as well as vessels able to provide communication and command support to Authority operations. Though previously stationed to the Fourth Fleet prior to the Authority's reshuffling of its fleets, medical vessels are now also under the Fifth Fleet. The Fifth Fleet operates by the motto "None Without." Notable Vessels The Spacefleet Authority has several notable vessels, such as the SAS Curie I, the former flagship of the Authority which was lost in the Battle of the Milky Way. Personnel The Spacefleet Authority employs at the least thousands of individuals of varying species and cultures in numerous fields and positions within and outside of the United Confederation of Systems. Most notably, are the four most senior officers of the Spacefleet Authority, the Fleet Admiral, Chief of Defense, Chief of Science, and Chief of Diplomacy. Fleet Admiral The Fleet Admiral of the Spacefleet Authority, currently Zaahira Ahmad, is the most senior officer in the Spacefleet Authority and as such heads the agency and oversees its daily affairs. The Fleet Admiral meets weekly with the Chiefs and the President of the Council to review matters of United Confederation security, exploration, scientific pursuit, and diplomacy. The Fleet Admiral must be approved by the General Assembly and serves only a single two (human) year term. Chief of Defense The Chief of Defense, currently Admiral Jerol Gorv'quen, is a senior officer within the Spacefleet Authority who oversees and advises the Fleet Admiral and the President of the Council on matters of internal security, external defense, and on defense and offensive technological capabilities and development. It can be said that the First Fleet and the Vice Admiral in charge of it report directly to the Chief of Defense, as does the defense wing of the United Confederation Institution of Frontier Science. Chief of Diplomacy The Chief of Diplomacy, currently Admiral Fworn Ti, is a senior officer within the Spacefleet Authority who oversees and advises the Fleet Admiral and the President of the Council on matters of first contact, foreign affairs, relations with other societies, United Confederation diplomatic policy, logistics, and so on. The Second and Fifth Fleets and the Vice Admirals in charge of them report directly to the Chief of Diplomacy. Chief of Science The Chief of Science, currently Admiral Tyva, is a senior officer within the Spacefleet Authority who oversees and advises the Fleet Admiral and the President of the Council on matters of exploration, discovery, science, and technology. The Third and Fourth Fleets and the Vice Admirals in charge of them report directly to the Chief of Science, as does the United Confederation Institution of Frontier Science. The Spacefleet Authority Academy is also under the authority of the Chief of Science, the Superintendent reporting on the Academy's affairs to them. See Also *United Confederation of Systems *List of Vessels of the Spacefleet Authority *List of Personnel of the Spacefleet Authority *Serenity's Vanguard Category:SAP2 Category:United Confederation of Systems Category:Spacefleet Authority Category:Agency Category:Military